The present invention relates to building construction and in particular to the framing of doors, windows, and other wall penetrations.
Many residential and some commercial buildings have a clapboard type siding of wood, aluminum, or vinyl, during construction or renovation, that must be trimmed to accommodate a wall penetration where a window box or the like is to be mounted.
Typically, a frame is secured to the wall and surrounds the window box, to provide both a visual enhancement to the window as well as an interface for a clean transition with the siding that surrounds the wall penetration.